


They are a team

by mybabys123



Category: Fate: The Winx Saga (TV)
Genre: Canon Rewrite, Character Study, F/M, Not Canon Compliant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 13:41:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30039549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mybabys123/pseuds/mybabys123
Summary: This is my version of the events of the episode 1x06.Basically Riven's thoughts on that chapter and a different ending.
Relationships: Beatrix/Riven (Winx Club)
Kudos: 14





	1. Chapter 1

Riven had always believed that fear was paralyzing. That it was there to prevent him from doing something stupid like jumping into danger the same way his best friend Sky was capable of, and yet the moment a hair-rising roar came from within the barrier in the direction of the school, that feeling that had accompanied him since that day in the forest when he found the dead man, for the first time that paralyzing fear and the consequent response of flight became a fighting response.

He found himself running into danger without the need of an order from Silva or Sky, he had never run so fast, not even when he encountered that man in the woods. The idea of Beatrix in danger prompting him to keep moving. 

"We will separate" Silva said authoritatively. "the first group will go up and the second down, the rest will come with me, make sure no one is left behind"

Riven frowned "What about Beatrix?" He asked swallowing the lump in his throat.

Silva gave him a stern look, as if anything other than the burned ones was a waste of time, but the boy remained firm, he was not going anywhere without knowing that she was safe. 

“This is not the time, Riven. You and Kat are in group two, make sure to gather everyone downstairs ”Silva said avoiding his question.

He was about to protest when Sky approached him and grabbed his arm. "Not, now, Riv"

Riven glared at the blonde. 

He couldn't believe his hypocrisy. "Weren't you the one who ignored Silva's orders and went outside the barrier on a suicide mission to kill the burnout who attacked him?"

"That was different!" Sky answered frustrated "and we don't have time for this, do your damn job"

Then, the boy snapped out of the blond's grip. He was sick of everyone. Sick of Sky acting like the perfect knight in shining armor.

"If it was Bloom, you wouldn't even be here right now" Riven practically spat out wondering inwardly why the hell he kept thinking of this narcissist with airs of superiority as his best friend. 

Sky sighed, perhaps noticing the seriousness of his partner or perhaps accepting the truth in his words. "Someone helped her escape, she is not in the cell anymore"

Riven raised his eyebrows. Couldn't Sky have said that from the beginning?

"You mean that your precious Bloom released her"

Sky shook his head in frustration. “Look, the thing is, she's not in the cell, okay? Now go with Kat and do your work "

Riven exhaled heavily. 

His work, what did he meant by his work? He didn't even want to be in Alfea to begin with, much less risk his life so stupidly. However, now that he knew that Beatrix was not in serious danger or so he hoped, the adrenaline left his body and he let himself be carried away by Kat in the direction that Silva had pointed them.


	2. Chapter 2

"Riven stop turning around and taking the light off us" Complained the brunette, Kat.

“Excuse me for watching our backs. Haven't you seen any scary movies? They always appear from behind ” Explained the second-year specialist, lighting the path in front of them.

Riven tried to appear as calm as possible, but it was difficult when any noise made him almost jump. 

It was much more difficult now that Kat made them separate while she led the group of students that they had found with the rest. 

"If I make it out of this alive, you owe me big, Kat" Riven muttered under his breath as he strode into the greenhouse. 

At the same time he thought "I swear that if it's you Terra I'm going to kill you"

However, when he got to the greenhouse he got a big surprise, it wasn't Terra. It was Dane who was there along with Beatrix.

Seeing her again after the fear he had gone through when thinking of her vulnerable in a cell, was as if a great weight was lifted from his shoulders and he could finally take a   
deep breath.

"What?..." He started asking, confused.

Dane who had been completely lost before the second year specialist arrived looked at him as if he was his savior. "She activated a trap in Dowling's office, a kind of paralysis thing and I don't know how to help her, she gave me some instructions, but..." Dane explained nervously.

Riven sighed, his eyes darting to Beatrix's serene face. 

Seeing her lying there it reminded him of the times when she would sleep in his bedroom and they would just hang out like two normal teenagers. His eyes ran over every inch of her face. From her long eyelashes, to the curve of her nose and the fullness of her naturally pink lips without makeup, and of course, her pretty hair.

She was beautiful, it was the first thing he had noticed when he saw her for the first time in Alfea, but her charm went beyond her physical attractiveness, her charm lay in her ability to make anyone feel at ease. She could make you feel that you belong and that you didn't have to change to fit in, maybe that was the reason why Dane looked at her with such admiration, but he was not Dane, he was not an easy to impress baby specialist and he felt the betrayal of her actions remembering the moments they spent together.

He almost felt pathetic, he had never fallen in love with someone before and he certainly thought the idea of catching feelings for another person in such a short time was stupid, however, the sadness and resentment that he had been feeling towards her, towards himself since her imprisonment were impossible to deny.

"She's not worth it, Dane," Riven muttered, not hiding how betrayed he felt with those few words.

And yet, even though his idea had been to take Dane with the others and leave her behind, it only took a few words from Dane to reduce his unwillingness to ashes and agree to help her. Because the truth was, he only wanted the slightest hope that what they had shared was real. He wanted to think that her words, her looks and her smiles had not been empty.

When she got up, she acted as if the events of the past few days hadn't happened. "No need to fill me in, I could hear everything" She said firmly before turning her attention to him.

Riven almost avoided her gaze, expecting her to ignore the elephant in the room, but he did not, he was tired of living with uncertainty and he did well because despite the confident front she showed, despite the firmness with which she spoke, he could see a certain insecurity reflected in her dark eyes.

An understanding passed through the eyes of both, they have to speak, but not now, not with Dane in the room and then a noise made the hair stand on end to everyone present, their attention quickly turning to the door of the greenhouse.


	3. Chapter 3

"That sounded worryingly close" Dane said quietly.

Riven gulped, nodding weakly as Beatrix stood up from the lab table.

"We should lock the door" Riven suggested, but none made an attempt to move, except for Beatrix who with silent steps approached the greenhouse window as if looking for something or someone.

"I'm afraid there is no time for that" Said the air fairy turning away from the window to face the door of the greenhouse at the moment the door was thrown in the air.

A burned one making an appearance just as the girl had warned them.

"Shit," Riven muttered to which Dane let out a startled cry, both of them backing away from the creature.

The burned roared in their direction, scanning the room as pondering his next attack before stopping at the air fairy. 

Beatrix looked back at him, not moving a single muscle, and then the burned-out lunged toward her.

Riven only had time to yell in her direction, scare for her before she dodged the burn's attack with incredible agility.

"We have to get out of here, now" Dane exclaimed, looking at the burned one with terrified eyes.

Beatrix nodded putting distance between her and the burned one "Riven, Dane go away, I'll take care of this"

Riven frowned “Are you crazy? I'm not leaving you with this thing here alone”

She gave him a sidelong glance "You forget I'm a fairy, I have my powers back" she said with her eyes lighting up a blue-gray color.

But the second-year specialist shook his head at her, he was not going to run away and leave her alone, again. The same way he did when they locked her in a cell.

He turned around and addressed Dane "The students are gathering in the front yard, run as fast as you can and don't stop"

However, the boy seemed to be frozen, his eyes focused on the burn that keep interested on Beatrix. 

Therefore, Riven punched him in the face pushing him out of the trance. Then, Dane was running as fast as his legs would allow him.

"Okay, one less problem" Riven said trying to sound nonchalant.

Beatrix glared at him.

"Don't look at me like that. How are we supposed to talk about your trust issuesr, if I let a burned one kill you now?"

She snorted "Just don't let him kill you, okay?" 

Then she opened the back door of the greenhouse. "I can't use my magic in such a small place, it's time to equalize the fight" Beatrix said gesturing for them to leave the room with the burned one following them.

"I guess you know what you're doing...Right?" Riven asked, surrounding the burned one with his sword in hand.

She smiled, that mischievous smile that he loved so much.

"It is not my first time meeting one of this sunshines"

Riven laughed, for some reason he believed her.

"I need you to distract him while I use my magic" She said with her hands lighting up with electricity.

"He's not a kitten, Bea. How am I supposed to entertain him?" Asked Riven, puzzled.

She shrugged and he sighed, distraction plan in motion, he thought.

As it turned out, they both made a good team.

The ashes of the burned lay a few meters away and they looked at each other with proud smiles on their faces. They had a lot to talk about, but at least at that moment they were back to being the team he always thought they were.


End file.
